


What Are Friends For?

by F1_rabbit



Series: Racers [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcia's sick of the unwanted attention she's been getting from someone in the garage.</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

Marcia was trying to avoid the stare of her teammate Felipa. She was nice enough and although they were never going to be friends, they had an amicable working relationship.

There was something about her brash self-confidence that Marcia found a little off putting, but she could see why Felipa thought highly of herself, she was known as 'the Brazilian Bombshell' in the paddock for both her looks and her overtaking skills.

Lately, Felipa seemed to be staring at Marcia more and more, and it was starting to verge on creepy, but in the interest of their working relationship, Marcia hadn't said anything. Although if she was going to continue doing it then she would have to say something, and it wouldn't matter what the fall out at work was.

*

Marcia was eating dinner with her friends, Keva and Steph were teammates, and girlfriends, and Jo was her best friend. They were all chatting about their day, funny stories from all the interviews and media things that they had to do. She was wondering if she should tell them about Felipa, but she didn't want them to say anything to her, and she was sure that all three of them would go into big sister mode if she told them.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked, she was texting away on her phone, no doubt checking in with Cali, since she couldn't meet them for dinner.

Marcia took a deep breath before getting them all to huddle in close. "It's Felipa, she keeps eyeing me up across the garage."

"Just tell her that you're taken," Keva said, glancing around to make sure no-one was listening, and that Felipa was nowhere to be seen.

"We can go have a word with her if you like?" Jo looked ready for a fight and Marcia shook her head.

"I don't want to make things awkward in the garage, we have to work together for the rest of the season." Marcia just wanted a quiet life, and she wasn't sure how Felipa would react to being told no.

"Whatever you need, we'll be here," Jo said, and Marcia was glad for that. At least she had friends she could count on for support.

*

Things settled down after that, Felipa seemed to take the hint that she wasn't interested and things returned to an amicable working relationship. Until one weekend, as practice was finishing, Felipa barged her way into Marcia's room at the back of the motorhome.

"What do you want?" Marcia asked, she was trying not to sound frustrated but Felipa was really pushing her luck.

"I see the way you look at me."

Marcia felt her skin crawl and she wanted to run, but Felipa was blocking the door. "I'm not interested in you."

"You don't have to play games with me."

"I'm seeing someone. Roberta." Marcia hoped that this would put an end to it, and they could forget that this ever happened.

"So you like Latinas?" Felipa's smile made alarm bells ring in Marcia's head and she knew that she had to get out of there.

"She's Spanish, and she's not a creep." Marcia shoved her way past Felipa and wandered into the motorhome, glad that there were mechanics and staff everywhere, the PR boys were all chatting away over coffee and Monisha was giving interviews.

She headed straight for the Manor garage, hoping that Roberta would be around, and free to talk. Marcia glanced in the McLaren motorhome and there was no sign of Keva or Steph. Half way down she saw Jo talking to Thea Kravitz, her shorts and sandals were a permanent fixture in the paddock and Marcia didn't want to interrupt.

But Jo saw the look on Marcia's face as she passed and Jo hurried to catch up with her before escorting her to the back of the Renault motorhome where Carmen was sitting.

"What's happened?"

"Felipa tried to make a move." Marcia let Jo hug her while she tried to stop her body shaking. How could she stay calm when she drove at two hundred miles per hour and yet she couldn't deal with her teammate creeping on her?

"I've texted Cali, she says her and Roberta are nearly done and they'll head straight over." Carmen put her phone back in her pocket, before joining the hug.

It wasn't long before what felt like half the grid were standing in Carmen's small room at the back of the motorhome. Keva and Steph were sitting on the floor while Roberta held Marcia, and Cali was sat on Jo's lap.

"I think we need to have a few words with your teammate," Steph said, and the fact that she was the one to say it made it all the more serious, she was usually the one who was tactical, played the game with the media.

"Let's go," Roberta said, and Marcia wanted to say no, but she wanted an end to this.

The seven of them were some sight, wandering down the paddock in formation, heading towards the Sauber garage. All of them had their media smiles on, just so that the journalists wouldn't ask too many questions, but the Red Bull Girls took one look at them and knew that trouble was on the way.

By the time they got there, Tatiana had tagged along, followed by Nicola and Paula, and Sera and Esta were already waiting outside, since the Haas garage was at the end of the paddock, merely nodding as they all strode into the motorhome. It was starting to look like a GPDA meeting, with only one thing on the agenda.

Monisha looked confused when she saw all of them wandering through, but one glance from Marcia had her nodding. She must have seen what was going on in the garage, but she didn't know that the attention was unwanted.

Felipa looked shocked when she saw the number of people waiting to have a word with her.

"Marcia tells us that you've been harassing her." Jo knew that it was no time to be polite, they just had to make sure that Felipa understood that Marcia was to be left alone.

"It's not like that. I-"

"I don't care what it's like. Stay away from Marcia, or we'll make things very difficult for you. Okay?" Jo felt lots of pairs of eyes staring at her, but she didn't mind the attention, not this time, this was important and she wanted Felipa to know that.

"Okay." Felipa looked so small, a contrast to her normal inflated ego. "I'm sorry Marcia."

Marcia wasn't ready to forgive her yet. One day, but definitely not today. She nodded, acknowledging her without having to accept her apology.

"We should get ready for quali." Jo turned to dismiss everyone, and she waited outside Marcia's room until she was changed into her race suit.

"Thank you."

"What are friends for? If she gives you any more trouble let us know. Although it looks like this has definitely caught Monisha's attention."

"If she didn't know, she does now." Marcia gave Jo a hug before realising the time. "You should go, you'll be late for quali."

Jo scurried back along the paddock, hopping into her car just moments before the lights went green for Q3. Felipa was knocked out first, while Marcia made Q3, she'd start seventh on the grid tomorrow.

Marcia was smiling when she took off her helmet, shaking out her sweaty blonde locks as she walked up to be weighed. She felt lighter than she had in a while, thanks to her friends a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she was so grateful for them.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to writtenfripperies for ideas <3
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
